pshomefandomcom-20200214-history
LocoIsland
LocoIsland was the personal space attached to the LocoRoco-MuiMui Ship. It was an island populated by LocoRoco and MuiMui. It contained a jukebox and LocoReversi game. You could add other features to the island by collecting pickories and trading them to the King MuiMui. Locorocos You could get up to 20 Locorocos (yellow creatures) on your island. To get more, you had to purchase Locoroco items (clothing or furniture). Dance near each Locoroco to make them follow you. Once you got all of them on your island to follow you and group together in one spot, they would sing to you. Once they sung, you got a pickory for each Locoroco. This was a buggy game. Often, the Locoroco would not sing. You would need to walk a few steps away. Wait for them to regroup. Repeat until they started singing. Nuts You would recieve nuts on your island each day. There are 6 types of nuts: *Dried Nut - 1 Pickory (common) *Overripe Nut - 5 Pickories (common) *Juicy Nut - 20 Pickories (common) *Ripe Nut - 50 Pickories (rare) *Funky Nut - 100 Pickories (rare) If you had the garden, you could grow and harvest a fruit that was treated the same as a nut. If you watered the plant, you would get two fruits for the week. If you didn't water it, you would get one fruit for the week. *MuiMui Fruit - 5 Pickories Friends For every 10 friends you invited to your LocoIsland you would get 10 pickories. After every 10th invite you would go to your board to receive the pickories. You could re-invite the same person, but it would count only every very half hour. BONUS: Your guests could talk to the MuiMui king and get a Locoroco MuiMui ornament. You had to visit someone else's Loco Island to get it yourself. Island Upgrades Talk to the MuiMui King to purchase island upgrades: *5 pickories - unlocked the swing on the treehouse *20 pickories - unlocked a jukebox in the theater hut *5 pickories - unlocked the fishing MuiMui *15 pickories - unlocked the MuiMui who sits on the bridge by the theater and a 3rd song on the jukebox *50 pickories - unlocked the reversi game (beat the MuiMui and get 1 to 5 pickories, resets every 12 hours) *15 pickories - unlocked a MuiMui with a beach ball *20 pickories - unlocked a 4th song for the jukebox *25 pickories - unlocked a beach chair *60 pickories - unlocked an elevator *20 pickories - unlocked a MuiMui who plays the bongos near the treehouse entrance *25 pickories - unlocked a 5th song on the jukebox *50 pickories - unlocked a hammock *30 pickories - unlocked a 6th song on the jukebox *100 pickories - unlocked a garden *25 pickories - unlocked a MuiMui with an accordion sitting on the log by the treehouse *35 pickories - unlocked a 7th song on the jukebox *110 pickories - unlocked a gazeebo platform with sitting mats in the upper parts of the treehouse *40 pickories - unlocked an 8th song on the jukebox *60 pickories - unlocked a second swing and MuiMui *30 pickories - unlocked a MuiMui with a guitar by the gazeebo in the treehouse *45 pickories - unlocked a 9th song on the jukebox *120 pickories - unlocked a skycar on the zipline MuiMui use to move between the treehouse and the theater. *50 pickories - unlocked a 10th song on the jukebox *150 pickories - unlocked a diving board from the gazeebo BONUS: After completing all 24 island upgrades, the MuiMui King gave you a MuiMui hat, that looked like a turban with a MuiMui on it. See also *LocoRoco-MuiMui Ship *List of personal spaces Category:Personal space